


Five times Alex breaks a rule, and one time he does not

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae!Lafayette, Fae!Thomas, First Kiss, Human!Alex, M/M, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are 6 basic rules for Fae-Human interactions:1.) Never invade a Fae's privacy2.) Never call a Fae a "fairy"3.) Never steal from a Fae4.) Never argue, fight, insult, accuse, or mock a Fae5.) Never interrupt a Fae while they're performing magic6.) Never deny a Fae a request--------------------------------------Alternatively known as the five times Alex breaks a Fae-Human law, and the one time he doesn't





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rule 1: Never invade a Fae's privacy

Alex didn’t mean to stay up until sunrise. He had gotten carried away writing, his quill scratching against the parchment. He was trying to convince the town to pass a law against abusing animals. This town had a problem with animal abuse, and Alex hated it.

 

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. He stretched, feeling his bones pop. His back hurt from being hunched over all night long. He had a slight headache, and he was a bit tired. Maybe a walk would do him good. 

 

He stood up and stretched again. Shaking himself out, he walked over to his coat hanger and pulled on his dark green coat. He quietly opened up his door, and snuck outside. 

 

The sun was still rising, beautiful purples, pinks, reds, and oranges coloring the sky. The town was quiet, most people still sleeping in the early morning.

 

Alex looked around, soaking in the quiet. He focused better with noise, but he still enjoyed the early morning silence. 

 

He started walking towards the woods, a place that always that helped him calm down and relax. 

 

The woods were quieter than the town, if that was possible. The scurrying of animals, the birds chirping, the ruffling of the leaves by the wind. The sound of Alex’s footfalls against the ground. Alex loved it.

 

He continued walking, forgetting all law work and instead enjoying the beautiful silence.

 

After walking for a bit, Alex stopped. He closed his eyes and stood there, drinking in the quiet. The middle of the woods was a lot more quiet. There were less birds, less ani―what was that?

 

Alex strained his ears, desperate to hear the sound again. It sounded like a giggle? Or maybe a laugh? Did he just imagi―nope, there it was again. It definitely sounded like a giggle. It sounded like it was coming from deeper inside the woods, and Alex’s curiosity was piqued.

 

He snuck closer to where he suspected the sound was coming from, not wanting to scare away whatever―or  _ whoever _ ―was making that sound. After moving forward about a yard, he paused, listening for the sound again. There! It definitely sounded louder. He must be getting closer.

 

He snuck closer, occasionally pausing the double-check that he was getting closer. He started hearing more sounds, specifically the sound of water splashing, and talking.

 

Alex could now hear what was being said. Listening to the voices he was hearing, he could deduce that there were two voices. One had a French accent, and the other had a slight Southern accent. He listened closely, curious about what they were talking about.

 

“Thomas! Thomas, stop!” The French accent said, accompanied by a splash of water.

 

“Try to stop me!” The Southern accent responded, laughing.

 

More giggles and laughter followed, with a lot more splashing. 

 

Alex couldn’t take it anymore. He  _ had _ to see who was speaking. He crept up behind a tree, trying to make himself as small as possible. He peaked out from the tree, and gasped.

 

Two Fae were bathing in the pond.

 

The taller one had his hair loose, and was playfully splashing the other. His shimmering, magenta wings were close together, perpendicular to his back. The other had his hair up, held together by a leather cord. His blue wings were spread out, golden tints shining brightly in the sunrise. His hands were covering his face, hiding a bright smile. Both were smiling and laughing, acting without a care in the world. A pile of clothes were lying on the other side of the pond, lying in a messy pile.

 

Neither of them had heard Alex’s gasp, the splashing of the water being louder than his gasp.

 

Alex hid behind the tree, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. It was incredibly rare for a human to see a Fae acting so carefree and joyful. It was unheard of for a human to see a Fae bathing and live.

 

Alex could sneak away now, and become the first person to have seen a bathing Fae and live to tell the tale.

 

He could have been, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene.

 

The smaller one turned away from the taller, his head turning towards Alex, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and was about to turn back the the taller, when Alex’s eyes meet his. For a second, their eyes were locked. Then, the smaller one screamed.

 

“H-HUMAN!” He shrieked, pointing at Alex.

 

Alex froze.

 

The taller one turned, and his eyes meet Alex’s. Alex could see all different kinds of emotion on the Fae’s face. Anger, surprise, embarrassment, and fear.

 

“W-What are you doing here? G-Go away, you pervert!” The smaller one―the one with a French accent―spoke up, his voice quavering. 

 

Alex backed up, his hands raised. “I-I’ll leave! I’ll leave you alone! I won’t tell anyone! Please don’t kill me!”

 

“NO! YOU CAN’T!” The taller one, Alex assumed he was Thomas, cried out. “Human’s aren’t trustworthy. You’ll tell everyone. T-They’ll cage us up like animals, and show us off like a display. You  _ can’t _ go.”

 

Alex winced at that. There was no way to disprove that. Humans treated many things horribly. Their own, animals who had never hurt then and never will. Alex was reminded of the animal abuse law he was working on before he went for the walk that landed him in this situation.

 

What would they do to beings that had the power to destroy them?

 

Alex looked down. “You’re right. I’ll end up telling everyone eventually. You may as well kill me now.” He whispered.

 

Thomas and the other one looked at him. They looked at each other. Alex could tell they were communicating silently. They turned back to him.

 

“We’ll let you go,” Alex’s head shot up. “As long as you swear on your life to never,  _ never _ tell any living creature. Got it?” Thomas’ was wording was very specific, but Alex didn’t care if it meant he got to live.

 

“Yes, yes, of course,” Alex said breathlessly.

 

Thomas beckoned Alex over. Alex walked over, turning his head away from the two very naked Fae in front of him. He crouched near the water, still looking anywhere but at the two men in front of him.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Alex turned to look at Thomas, his cheeks reddening. Thomas grabbed his hand so Thomas’ hand was on top. Thomas looked Alex straight in his eyes.

 

“What’s your full name?”

 

“Um, Alexander. Alexander Hamilton.”

 

“Alexander Hamilton, do you swear on your life that you will never reveal, talk, mention, or express any knowledge to other humans about the two Fae in the woods?”

 

“I-I swear.”

 

Alex’s hand suddenly felt a sudden burning feeling. He yanked his hand away, shaking it to try to get rid of the sensation. It faded as soon as it had appeared. 

 

“If you break that promise, your entire body will erupt in flames, and you’ll die a fiery, painful death.” The smile on Thomas’ face was terrifying.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Now shoo.”

 

Alex stood up shakily. He gulped and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and turned to leave.

 

He was by the tree he was hiding behind before he remembered. He turned back. “I never learned your names.”

 

Thomas smirked, and took a bow. “Thomas Jefferson, at your service.”

 

That was good. He didn’t want to call Thomas the wrong name on accident.

 

The one with blue wings―the one who’s name Alex didn’t know―grinned. “Je m’appelle Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, MArquis de Lafayette.”

 

Alex gaped like a fish. “Um, um, do you mind if I call you Lafayette?”

 

Lafayette laughed. “Of course.”

 

Alex smiled. “Bye Thomas, Lafayette.”

 

“Au revoir!”

 

“Goodbye.”

  
Alex turned around and stumbled through the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating writing "Wish I'd Know"
> 
>  
> 
> But I wanted to write this anyway so here. :)
> 
> My "F" key is broken.
> 
> My Tumblr is flaminglancelot
> 
> God this when a completely different direction than what I was aiming for.
> 
> I was listening to Mother Mother while writing half of this and it's a pretty good band??? Body is my favorite song, look it up. :)


End file.
